


The Rescue of a Soul and a Heart

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Mohrs takes care of business.(Collaboration with MobMoose)
Series: Soltryce Days [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 2





	1. Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative RP bubble with MobMoose for Discord RP Server called Soltryce Days

She had made all the preparations she could think of, her visage now different from herself or Eurydice. This time she was an older, elven woman who had clearly gone beyond her teenage years. Someone to be respected. She made her way through the Candles, her heels clicking on the cobblestone and her heavy pale green robes flowing around her. She stepped up to the tower, rapping on the door. A servant answering after a moment, 

“Can I help you?” The servant eyed Mohrs, suspicion on their face. 

“My name is Wynamira Dulamanis and I request an audience with Master Ikithon immediately.” She lifted her chin. 

“I’m sorry but Master Trent does not take meetings without appointments.” 

“He’s going to want to take this one.” She replied coldly, she tapped the servant on the forehead as their eyes glazed over. 

“Yes ma’am follow me.” They turned leading her into the tower and to his study. She procured some as she waited, eyes scanning the room. The books that lined the walls were pretty basic as far as things go and they all looked hardly touched. It was clear this was simply a place where he had meetings. There was nothing of value for her here. 

She waited for what felt like a bit too long before he walked in. Looking to him cooly she rose, extending a hand loosely, “I appreciate you taking time out of your day to meet with me. I promise it will be well worth your time, Master Ikithon.” 

He shook her hand and moved to his desk, “This is most abnormal and you are correct I don’t normally see anyone without an appointment but you seemed to have confounded my servant. I don’t much appreciate my employees being mistreated by strangers.” 

Mohrs walked lightly back to her seat and picked up her teacup, motioning for Ikithon to help himself, “I do apologize for that. My name is Wynamira Dulamanis, and I have traveled quite far to come meet with you. I have little patience for dilly dallying so I thought a direct approach would be more beneficial.” 

“And here I thought patience was key for your kind.” He laced his fingers together, ignoring the tea on the desk and leaning back.

“I think you will find I have very little patience for my ‘kind’ as well. Progress cannot be easily made if you take a hundred years to achieve it.” She sipped her tea, watching him. 

“Indeed. So my dear, what brings you to my study in such a rush? I feel it is a matter of urgency?” 

“I have heard whispers of your work Master Trent. I have to say I am quite intrigued. Initially I was here to speak with you of the crystals you use but I can also sense you have something quite a bit more interesting hidden here.” She watched his face for any sign of recognition that he knew what she was referring to. 

“There are many secrets I hold, I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest of what you speak of, but I am interested in what you have to say of the crystals. From my knowledge, no one much outside of my team knew about those.” 

There it was. 

Mohrs smirked leaning forward, “You have no idea the depth of knowledge I could provide you.” Her eyes flashed a moment to snowy white, perhaps she was being a little impatient but she couldn’t bear either Azred or Elbridge being here any longer. Who knew what they were going through at this very moment and this piece of filth’s demands. 

Trent cocked his head a moment, a slight smirk playing on his lips, “I see.” He looked around the study, “I believe this may be a conversation better had somewhere a bit more private.” He stood, “Follow me if you will.” 

The two made their way down the tower, past various other workers and the occasional student of his. They walked for a while, down various hallways and staircases. Until they reached, what appeared to be, a hearth room of sorts. When they entered, a few guards who had been standing watch closed the door behind them. Ikithon approached the fireplace and turned back to Mohrs with a disgusting smirk on his lips. 

Mohrs looked around the virtually unassuming room, “Are you sure it is safe to talk freely. I do not much appreciate my important conversations overheard.” She folded her hands and looked to Ikithon with a neutral, almost bored expression. “Yes, I’m positive.” He said, glancing at the guards. “Second safest room in my tower, I assure you. No one outside of this room will overhear. Speak as freely as you wish.” He folded his hands in front of him, smirk still playing on his lips. “What is it you’d like to know?”

She folded her hands in front of her, this form stood eye level with Trent, long ashy blonde hair falling to her waist. She looked around, “I am going to cut to the chase, I have heard in my travels of a boy that caused quite a scene a number of years back. And I have followed his scent to you, the demon that is housed in him as well.” She looked back to Ikithon, raising an eyebrow.

Ikithon’s smirk grew more and he chuckled. “You’re quite fast, my dear. He just arrived a few days ago. But, he has been contained and the demon has been separated from the boy and back into its vessel. I assure you,” he took a step forward. “Everything has been taken care of. The boy will be taken care of accordingly, and the demon will be destroyed by the end of the week.” He explained. 

She tskd scowling slightly, "What a waste. Would you consider handing over the demon if there was a good enough offer? I have some work of my own that he would be very useful to me for."

Trent raised a brow. “You sure about that? It is an unruly one. Doesn’t play well with others. Only reason it’s obeying is because of the boy. Seems to have grown attached to him.” He said, “But, a demon that shows genuine mortal emotion? Well, can it really even be considered a demon anymore?” He folded his fingers together, watching Mohrs carefully. “What would you do for me? This… creature could be of much value in other places… why should I just send it off with you?” 

"I mean you just said yourself your plan was to destroy the demon. So you'd have nothing but to gain from just about anything I can offer you." She crossed her arms, "I have the location of a decent sized pocket of the crystals you so covet, as well as other offers." 

“What else do you have to offer?” He asked, now pacing the room a bit. He continued to watch her, eyes only glancing away every few moments to look at the guards, before watching her again. “And, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you want this demon so much? What is its worth to you?” 

"While I don't believe I owe you an explanation of my full intentions, you are also a man that likes to know what he's getting himself into. A mark of true intelligence, something most of your kind lacks from my experiences." She smiled darkly, "Have you heard of the Soul Collector, Mohrs?" 

“In passing, but not much.” He said, “You intrigue me, but a deal goes both ways, my dear. Flattery aside. The crystals are a good price, but I'm interested in what you can really offer me. If you’re as powerful as you present yourself to be, then give me a price. I’m willing to negotiate.” 

She nodded , "As intended, but you have heard of her. If i were able to secure you a favor from her, with only two caveats. For the Demon and access to the boy? In addition to the mine's location? She is not one to give such things without a more long term agreement on the other end, but She would potentially be willing. Unless you have interest in the powers she has, but if I remember correctly one of your Archmages were recently flushed out of the country for such knowledge."

Trent thought for a moment, his pacing stopping as he turned to Mohrs. “Fine, I accept your deal. But I need proof that this favor exists.” He said, walking up to her. “How do I know you aren’t tricking me, hm? Show me proof and I’ll bring you to the boy and the demon. Sound like a plan?” 

Mohrs mused for a moment, "I believe that can be arranged." As she spoke her guise fell away standing before Trent was Mohrs, "You mortals and your assurances." Her voice reverberated throughout the room. Old, ancient energy radiated off of Mohrs as locked her snowed over eyes with Trent's, placing a hand on his chest, "You'd be wise not to distrust me. I have never gone against my word and you're hardly consequential enough to be the first." Her hand sunk in the inky purple and black marking writhing across the surface of her skin. Her hand hit the essence she was looking for. It was disgusting, a soul of a man like this but she wrapped a part of her will around it and retracted her hand. She brushed her hands off, "I cannot kill another immortal, and I will not bend an innocent against their will. Those are my terms. When you want your favor call for me and I will know." She brushed her hands through her hair and reverting to her elven guise, "Do not tell the boy or the Demon who I am. It will just complicate things." 

Trent watched her, amused. “Alright, you’ve proven yourself, time for my end of the bargain.” He said, walking over to the fire place. With the wave of his hand, the fire extinguished and the whole thing moved to the side, revealing a stone wall with runes carved into it. He placed his hand on the runes, muttering something. A dim blue light came from his palm as an opening appeared on the floor with a spiral staircase leading downwards. He nodded to her. “Down we go.” He said, making his way down the stairs. Once the two had entered, the guards sealed off the entrance. “Don’t worry, just a safety precaution.” He said as they walked.“Oh I have no worries. Your doors couldn’t trap me.” She smiled wryly at him as she followed.

Soon they made it to the bottom on the stairs, where a long hallway was lit up. “Follow me, the demon’s room is this way.” He said, walking down the hall. It was eerily quiet, only the sound of their footsteps on the floor being heard. It was dimly lit as well, just bright enough to see where you’re going. Trent stopped outside of a door, where a few guards were stationed. Trent waved them aside before opening the door. Azred was sitting on his bed, back facing them. “Demon, you have a visitor.” Trent said. Azred sighed and stood, stretching his arms. “If it’s another person come to poke or prod me again I don’t wa-” He stopped, seeing Mohrs. A brief flash of panic crossed his eyes as he saw her. “Who’s this?” He asked. 

“You don’t need to worry yourself with who I am. Just what you can do for me.” her voice was cold and she didn’t look directly at him, more past him, seemingly disinterested, she surveyed him, then turned to Ikithon, “He’ll do. The boy now?” 

“‘He’ll do’? The hell do you mean by tha-” He was cut off when Trent held up a hand. He backed off, looking away. “Enough out of you. Come with us.” Trent said, walking out of the room. Azred walked up to Mohrs, not looking her in the eye as he walked past her. Soon the three of them arrived at another guarded door. Trent entered the room, keeping the door open for the other two. Elbridge sat in a chair, his forearms being wrapped up by someone. Small crystals had been embedded in his skin, barley poking through. “Hello master Ikithon.” Elbridge said, looking over to the other two as they walked in. Elbridge tensed when Azred came in. 

Morhs’ eyes narrowed a moment, recognizing what happened immediately, it took everything in her not the strangle Trent there and then, “Hello Elbridge. How are you?” Elbridge nodded to her. “I’m well, thank you. Might I ask, who are you?” He asked. Azred stayed quiet, lingering in the doorway. “Elbridge, you’ll be leaving with my friend here. Remember, we continue your training in two weeks, plenty of time for your recovery.” Trent said, turning to Mohrs. “I have some work to attend to, but I’ll have some guards escort you out, if you wouldn’t mind.” He said, smiling. 

“All will be answered in time Elbridge.” she turned to Trent, “Very well. It was a pleasure doing business with you Master Ikithon. I look forward to our next meeting.” The words were metallic on her tongue, but her mirrored smile to Trent did not betray these feelings. “Come you two.” she motioned for them to follow her, not looking at either of them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mohrs led them quickly away from the Tower. The more space between them and that man the better. These two deserve some peace, her mind was racing trying to work out her next steps. Elbridge was far worse then she had anticipated and she wanted some time with him to take stock of how bad the damage was. As badly as she wanted time with Azred, the boy had to be the priority. 

She led them through the streets hesitating before the shop, “Would you two care for something warm?”

Elbridge stopped, looking at the shop. “Apologies, I have no coin on me.” He said, turning. He was about to continue forward when Azred spoke up. “I do, let’s head inside.” Azred said, walking in. Elbridge hesitated before heading inside as well. He messed with his bandages a bit, glancing off to the side and keeping his distance from Azred. “So um,” He turned to Mohrs. “I don’t believe I got your name.” 

“I go by many names depending on the situation, for now call me Wyn. When we're somewhere a bit more private we can talk more regarding that.” she flashed a quick look at Azred then back to Elbridge, “But I am truly a friend.” the cafe attendant came by the table and took their orders. 

Azred made sure to sit next to Mohrs, looking away from Elbridge. He slowly and hesitantly put a hand on her knee, not saying a word or looking at her. Elbridge stared down at the table for a moment, continuing to fidget with his bandages. “So um… do I know you from somewhere? Master Ikithon told me I was in an accident, and not all of my memories have returned to me.” He said, looking up at Mohrs and avoiding Azred. 

Mohrs reached down and gave his hand a small squeeze before bringing her hands together on the table, “An accident? I guess it could be considered as such. You have been through a lot." She sighed, "Do you remember any of it?" 

Elbridge nodded no. “No, sorry. Master Ikithon said it was a training accident, but said not to go into detail in case it might bring back negative memories.” He said, looking out a window. Azred kept a hand on her knee until the drinks came. He sat back in his seat, glancing at Mohrs every once in a while. Elbridge sipped on his drink, enjoying the warmness. He wondered when it had gotten this cold. He sighed softly and looked back at Mohrs. “You said I’ve been through a lot, so you do know me?” He asked. “I know all too well of what I’ve been through.” Elbridge shot a glare at Azred who seemed to shrink in his seat a bit. 

"Now now Elbridge. None of that." she chided softly, "Yes. We've only had a few conversations, but your well-being has been my concern for some time. May I ask you a question?" 

Elbridge watched her carefully, nodding after a moment. “Yeah, sure. What is it?” He asked. Azred continued to sulk in his seat, pouting slightly.

“Has She contacted you yet? The Matron?” She took a sip of her tea.

Azred nudged her leg a bit too hard, still looking away. But, now he looked a bit panicked. Elbridge paused and raised a brow. “Who?” He asked, taking another sip of his drink. Azred cleared his throat and gave Mohrs a look of ‘Do not ask.’

She side eyed Azred then looked back at Elbridge, "Ah. Don't worry about it dear. Drink up. We still have a bit of a walk back to the Academy and it's getting colder by the hour." 

Elbridge shrugged and continued to drink. Once they finished Elbridge stood. “I think I can find my way back. Do you need anything else from me?” He asked.

"Just be available if I need you and if you need anything I am here as your friend and ally. Please call for me. I will be checking in. Consider me a guardian of sorts.”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azred and Mohrs properly reunite.

Elbridge nodded. “Alright, Have a good evening.” He said before heading out. Azred sighed as he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment. He sat his drink down and ran his hands over his face. “Do you have somewhere private we can go?” He asked, pulling out some gold pieces. He left them on the table and stood up. 

Mohrs nodded, “Yes. Back at the Academy. The same room as before? Do you feel that would be safe enough?” 

Azred nodded, pulling her up gently. He then quickly dimension doored them to the room from before. Before either of them could say anything, he pulled Mohrs close by the waist, placing one hand on her cheek. He gave her a soft smile. “Gods I’ve missed you.” He said softly. “I told you not to come.” He chuckled. 

She took his face in her hands, dropping her elven guise and reclaiming her own form, “And you think a demon of all creatures has any agency over what I do and do not choose to do?” she smiled wryly at him, “I was not going to abandon you. Not after Ikithon did all the difficult work of reuniting you with your vessel.” 

Azred’s smile grew and he placed his hand on her chin before pulling her into a kiss. His heart fluttered in his chest. His own chest, and Gods did it feel great. He didn’t want to pull away, he didn’t want this to stop or end, he wanted to stay like this, until something better happened. Forget the bad shit, he just needed her. 

She leaned into him, taking every bit she could in. Never in all her time in existence did she ever think she would be where she was right in this very moment, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to fully give herself to the moment as things were, “Dearest. There are matters that we need to discuss.” her voice had a tone of slight regret to it.

Azred leaned against her a bit, sighing softly. He gave her one last soft kiss before pulling back enough to get a good look at her. He softly rubbed a thumb against her bottom lip, a smile plastered on his face still. “I know.” He said softly, kissing her forehead softly. “There is much we have to talk about.” He said, holding her hand softly as he pulled away from her. “Are you able to secure the room like you did last time?” He asked.

“Of course give me a moment.” She began walking the room casting her usual protection spells and throwing dust on the both of them, “That should take care of anyone trying to be sneaky. I have yet to have anyone bother me with all this up.” Mohrs sat on the bed, patting next to her for Azred to sit. 

Azred smiled and sat next to her, placing a hand on her knee. “So, where to start.” He chuckled. He wasn’t used to having to look down so much. I mean, he was tall before but in his actual vessel, he was much taller. “Well I suppose for starters, this is my actual vessel.” He chuckled, placing a hand on his chest. “What questions do you have for me?”

Her eyes scanned over him, she did quite enjoy this vessel, she shook her head. She was getting distracted, “What happened? With Ikithon?”

Azred sighed softly. “A lot… He spent hours putting both me and Elbridge through… so much. Intense amounts of pain, until I woke up in my own vessel again. But,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “The kid didn’t make it out as smoothly. Apparently his eyes just… Gods Morhs it exploded in his fucking head.” He ran a hand through his hair. He pulled his hair out of its tie and let it fall onto his back and shoulders.”After that, Ikithon trapped me, made me into his fucking errand boy. He forced me to make a deal with Elbridge, a deal that would enhance his powers. After that I had to break him down. Until he was barely the shell of who he was… Morhs it was bad.” He seemed a bit panicked now, messing with the sleeves of his shirt more. “They had him drink this drought once he was, and then he forgot almost everything. Ikithon fed him new memories to replace the last 5 years. He doesn’t remember anyone, but he knows what I did to him as a kid. He sees Trent as his fucking savior.” He was rambling now, messing with the sleeves more. 

Morhs snarled, “When that man dies...his soul is going to see the worst punishment of any mortal I have had my hands on in a very long time. Messing with memories….I just cannot condone such acts when it is used for such vile purposes.” her face softened, reaching over to calm his fidgeting hands, “We will figure out a solution to this. Deals can be undone and overridden. Nine Hells only knows Orcas has managed it with me and I have taken in return throughout our years of rivalry.” she sighed, “I am sorry I did not realize you both were missing sooner. I had hoped to be the one to personally deliver you and oversee whatever he was capable of doing to help you both.” she brought a hand to his cheek, “I hope you can forgive me for my negligence.” 

Azred leaned into her touch, watching her with his golden yellow eyes. “It’s not your fault, dearest.” He said softly, “You couldn’t have known. The magic surrounding that tower is strong.” He watched her carefully. “You did more than I deserve, my love.” He put a hand on top of hers and moved his head to kiss her palm. “You never cease to amaze me. Thank you.” 

“I feel as if I should have. I took so many precautions.” she shook her head, looking away and scowing “I just….that poor boy. I need to find a way to make it right. He did not deserve any of this. Neither of you did.” she sighed, looking back to Azred, “But at least I have you back, my dearest one. Retrieved you both out of that horrible tower. I am grateful. He may be a vile creature but if there is one thing that Ikithon was that I had forseen easily,….was predictable.” 

Azred smiled a bit more, watching her. “Do you have more questions?” He asked, moving closer to her. He wanted to kiss her, pull her close, do so many things, but that would come after they talked. Gods did it feel good to have his body back. 

“Your deal with Elbridge is why you gave me the look to not push the question about the Raven Queen isn’t it?” 

“Yes…” He said, “I believe, She has abandoned him.” He sighed again. “He was praying, the entire time. To her, and she did nothing to even send a sign. She doesn’t care for him anymore, even after everything he’s done for her.” 

She felt the rage flash through her, “If She truly did nothing intervene, after all of that, She most certainly has. No benevolent god would let one of theirs go through even a fraction of that without some intervention.” Mohrs rubbed her face with a hand, “That poor, poor boy. Perhaps it is better that he does not know of her complete abandonment, at least until he can regain more of his proper memories and realize you are not the enemy here or even trust me enough to allow me to help him.” she rested her head against his shoulder for a moment, her long silver hair spilling down and shielding her face as she sat, silent and still. She knew her composure was crumbling. While in the beginning the boy was never really her concern short of not being able to do much about Azred's possession due to the interference from the Raven Queen, she felt a sense of responsibility and care for him now, but she did not know how to help him. Of all her vast knowledge, those who had been bent by memory modification were the most difficult to interfere with because if care was not expertly executed the victim could easily slip into madness or worse.

She lifted her head and studied Azred's face, her thoughts becoming distracted by the pair of golden yellow eyes meeting hers. Lifting a hand she began to trace along his temple then his cheek, then his jawbone, as if committing it to memory. It was strange. She had experienced minor versions of feelings like this once or twice in her existence but it had been nothing as powerful as this. Mohrs' previous desire to do whatever it took to reunite Azred with his form, to make him whole so he could finally be hers, had consumed her more than anything she had ever pursued. A part of her felt foolish thinking about it, considering who and what she was. Mohrs. The Pale one. The Soulkeeper. Detachment had always been her MO, short of the small number of students that she had taken on over the centuries, but then this demon of all creatures came along. For a million reasons it did not make sense, but for a million more the full irony of Azred's existence in her life seemed kismet. She knew she loved him, not in the same way that she loved Apollina, but just as powerful and encompassing. With a soft smile she felt a strange, but welcome warmth fill her chest as she took in every feature of his face. His face. The true Azred. Her Azred. The mortals were going to have a field day of this one for the stories when they caught on, and when Orcas came to realize that she had every intention of claiming Azred as her own for the rest of time? She let out a small chuckle and smiled wryly at the thought. The gods had done far more foolish things, and so be it to them or anything below them to do anything to get in her way. This demon was different, he had been changed by his experiences and found parts of himself that most of his ilk would never experience due to the full selfishness of their callous natures. Her hand trailed down from his jaw to his neck and collar bone, making its way down his strong arms as her thoughts carried her. 

Azred watched her, hand reaching up to rub her cheek with his thumb again. He smiled, placing his other hand on her other cheek. He couldn’t help but smile more. He was so close to being free, to being able to live the life he wanted with his Morhs. He leaned in, stealing another kiss from her. He pulled back a few moments later, keeping the closeness with their lips barley apart. Azred smirked. “Am I a fool to believe that my dream may really become a reality?” He whispered, closing his eyes. He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. He needed this. He needed her with him, until the end of time. He wanted to dream, he wanted to continue to feel, he wanted this. Everything seemed calm with her, everything was nice. He felt like he could do anything with her by his side. “I want you to do something for me…” he whispered again, “Make a deal with Elbridge. I don’t want him to have my power… please.” 

“If you think I am going to let anything try to take you from me again, you are sorely mistaken.” she leaned in kissing him deeply, taking in his scent and the feel of his arms around her. A slight frustrated sigh escaped her as they parted so she could reply “I will work on the boy. It will take time but I feel he would take a chance to be separate from your power, but you must also promise me something." 

“Anything for you my love.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. He held her close, looking down at her. He smiled more, wanting to just kiss her more again, but he held back, waiting for their conversing to finish. 

"We will work to break your bond with Orcas. I will do everything in my power to aid with this, even if it means going to him myself. You will not try to stop me, or tell me it is too dangerous. I have been in opposition with him for eons, I know the risks." She shifted, placing a bent knee on either side, straddling him. She rose slightly so she was looking down at him taking his face in her hands and tilting it to look up at her, "Promise me that you will stay by my side, wholly and completely mine. Promised to no one besides myself. That you will respect my wishes when it comes to the fates of the mortals, for I do have a role in the cosmos that I cannot ignore completely if I ever hope to continue my freedom, and by extension secure yours as well. And in return I vow that I shall be yours." 

Azred held her hips, watching her carefully. A smirk appeared on his face as his eyes looked between hers and her lips. “My dear, in a way, it sounds as if you’re asking me to marry you.” He teased, his smirk turning into a smile. “I promise, it’ll only be you and I for the rest of time. I will respect your wishes, even if there are times I disagree. I trust you with my entire being, I know you would never do something unless you knew you would do good by it. Mohrs, my love,” He placed one hand on her cheek, “I swear to you, that I will never leave your side unless asked. I will never abandon or betray you. It’s you and I until the end of time.” He kissed her softly, moving his hand back to her waist. “You’re the only one I’d ever want to spend eternity with. And I assure you I’d like to keep it that way.” 

Morhs blinked for a moment, then laughed, “I suppose it does, does it not? Perhaps that is my intent. It is what the mortals do when they want to spend the rest of their existence with another if I am not mistaken?" She let out another soft laugh as she ran a hand through his hair, studying his face, "Can you imagine the look on Orcas' face if he ever finds out, which I am sure he will. Our next meeting will be quite an interesting one. This truly tips the scales for my triumphs far more than him stealing any of my humans away. Not that you were ever a prize to be won, dearest." She lowered herself, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head against it, a soft smile on her lips as she listened to his heartbeat. 

At first, it didn’t seem like he had a heart beat. But, after a moment, a singular heartbeat thumped against his chest. This happened for a while. No heartbeat for a few moments, then a singular one. Azred held her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed softly, leaning his head on top of hers. “I hope you know this means you’re officially stuck with me for eternity.” He hummed. He held her tight against his chest, placing one hand on her head. 

She let out a soft laugh “Oh woe betide me. What a fate that has befallen me.” she dramatically put the back of her hand to her forehead and threw her head back looking up at him with a grin, “I do believe it is something I can grow quite used to. I have lived a very long time, dearest. And what companionship I did get was always short lived. I admit it was quite lonely. No one considers that about my kind.” 

Azred laughed and pulled her closer, looking down at her. “T seemth our fates has’t int’rtwined, mine own loveth.” He teased, kissing her softly with a grin, “But tis nobl’r to sticketh to the path, rath’r than stray hence.” He laughed and watched her. “My love, you will no longer have to feel lonely. I promise.” His voice was soft and kind, one hand moving to rub her cheek with his thumb. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Mohrs tilted her head at him, eyebrows raised, “Are you not full of surprises, well read. You are an enigma of your kind, Azred. Whether it be of your time with the boy or of your own volition. Some of this was always you.” she closed her eyes, leaning into the hand on her cheek and kissing his palm softly. 

Azred smiled and watched her before pulling her in for another kiss. He placed his hands on her waist once more and held her close, smiling. “You know,” he said when they parted, “I finally have my own body now... “ He smirked, teasingly. 

“That you do, dearest.” A wicked little grin came across her lips, as her eyes flitted down momentarily then back to his face, “And I believe there was an agreement we made some time ago, should this become a reality.” she placed her hands on his chest, pressing into him ever so slightly as she leaned in to give him a light, teasing kiss. 

Azred smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her again. “I do believe i’ve lived up to said agreement, have I not?” He asked, watching her carefully. “Unless, you would rather wait?” He asked, hugging her waist a bit closer. “But this moment does seem oddly familiar.” He smirked. 

She hummed in reply, a slight chuckle coming from deep in her throat, “You have. And as you know, I am always good for my word.” her hands traveled up his chest and to his face. She tilted her head, bringing her lips a mere hair's breadth from his, “For what reason, dearest, would we have to wait?” 

Azred smirked and held her waist a bit tighter. He kissed her and flipped them, pinning her hands above her head and smirking more. “Absolutely none.” He said, leaning down to kiss her neck. He smirked more, keeping his body close to hers. “None at all…”

Her wicked little grin grew wider, a small moan escaping her, “Well then it is decided then. I do believe I cannot do much in this position so I am at your mercy.” she purred. 

Azred smirked, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against him. He growled softly and smirked. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you…” He said, leaning down and kissing her again.


End file.
